


Heart Boom Boom

by guava



Series: Random Play Discography [8]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW only in Chapter 4 and 6, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: After his injury, Inseong gets back on his feet and into Youngbin's arms. Youngbin takes care of Inseong while not forgetting to play around with him.(Flash fiction loosely inspired by the tracklist/era ofRPM.)
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin
Series: Random Play Discography [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507721
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. RPM

Those hours that Inseong spent mastering the choreography of RPM were not meant to lead up to him just watching the performance on a screen. On the couch of the empty big dorm, he watched on his phone the performances that he had missed out on, paying special attention to the members that filled in his spot and sang his parts.

He replayed a high quality recording taken by a fan and sang the lyrics under his breath. After lots of rest, he could sing, and also speak, at his normal volume without causing his chest to ache. An injury there had turned breathing into a chore, which he had not known until he was rushed to the hospital.

Hitting high notes was impossible and dancing was out of the question. Still, Inseong put his phone down to stand in the middle of the living room and tried dancing to RPM in slow motion. Though he moved his limbs like he was underwater, he could only execute the moves up the end of the first verse before he had to collapse on his couch and lie flat on his back.

He should be stronger than this. A bone fracture had sounded frightening at first, but here he was, already walking about town and well enough to continue with his solo schedules. He would be up and dancing in no time, with his love for dance multiplied tenfold.

'I love dancing as much as I love you.' That was what Inseong planned to tell Youngbin when Youngbin told him to not push himself. Youngbin would do that, but Inseong would show Youngbin that not even the leader of his heart could stop his love.

Love for Youngbin, and for their dongsaengs, had fueled Inseong to learn the two different variations of the RPM choreography--one for when Seokwoo was shooting his drama and the other for when Chanhee was shooting his movie. Since Inseong was out of action, another variation had to be created to cover his absence.

He wished he could fast forward through getting better or rewind to the start of the promotion, when he supported Youngbin instead of adding to Youngbin's work to keep their group organised. Inseong wanted to be healthy again so Youngbin could tell him without guilt, 'Inseong-ah, you're a dummy.'

After checking the timings of the others' overseas schedules, he learned that it wouldn't be long until they had a break. He watched a two-hour movie on his phone, then lied back down on the couch and called Youngbin.

"Hey, it's me," he greeted. "I came over again."

"I'm on the bus," Youngbin replied. "Why aren't you lying down at home or in your dorm? You shouldn't be walking around so much. Go lie down on my bed for a while."

"I'll do that, but I may not want to go home. Anyway, I called because...you can call me a dummy, if you want to."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Well, it's..."

The memory of being rushed to the hospital and Youngbin crying out his name came back to Inseong.

He brushed the thought aside and hoped his voice wouldn't shake as he continued, "It's really tough to rearrange the choreography again, right? Because I love you, I'm fine if you're mad and annoyed at me. You don't have to hold it in."

Youngbin sighed. "You're really a dummy. Do you know why?"

"I was careless..."

"No, not that," Youngbin said, taking a firm tone. "It's because you think that I'd rather call you a dummy than tell you that I love you."

"I...I love you too."

Inseong felt his chest heave. He shouldn't cry as crying still hurt. As he continued pressing his phone against his ear, Youngbin didn't say another word, as if he knew how close Inseong was to tears.


	2. Round and Round

Whenever the staff crowded around the television in the common area and Inseong was on the screen, Youngbin knew that Inseong was either being funny, being smart or being flirtatious during a schedule. In the K-pop show that Inseong was hosting, flirting was what Inseong was up to as he gave the man on the stage--a non-celebrity--an actual kiss on the cheek. 

Along with the other employees, Youngbin clapped and cheered as Inseong's kiss melted the man's stony expression. The man had looked down, then looked up again with a grin and a blush that was obvious even without the red spots that MNet had drawn on his cheeks. Whoever he was, Youngbin thought he was lucky for seeing--and _feeling_ \--the effects of Inseong's cuteness up close. 

Youngbin used to doubt that someone as easygoing and playful as Inseong could have deep feelings for him. He didn't question Inseong's sincerity in the moments they were together, thinking that was all Inseong wanted to give him and nothing more. Inseong was just too smart, talented and well-liked to risk his heart and career to be with a co-worker and male friend for the long haul. 

Then there were the long stretches when Youngbin was close to burning out. Through his sleepless nights, he hoped he wouldn't drag anyone down with his moodiness, most of all Inseong. He wouldn't even mind if Inseong would spin away from him to shine his light on someone who deserved it more. 

But after all that, Youngbin had changed. He could not stay the same after Inseong had not only been there for him, but also taught him to be greedy for his affection. 

Youngbin's manager told Youngbin that the man who had cracked after receiving Inseong's kiss was actually the head of security. After the members of Ateez had failed to make him laugh, not even getting his lips to twitch, Inseong had gotten more than a smile and a laugh out of him. 

To others, Youngbin could only say that he was proud that his member could melt the icy exterior of such an intimidating character. In his heart, Youngbin looked forward to testing if his own charms could still match up to what Inseong could do. 

Youngbin turned back to watching Inseong on the screen. On his show, Inseong often went over the top, once not even flinching as he played the Pepero game with his co-host and senior. 

He had nearly been paired up with Youngbin to play the same game for a penalty, back when their group was the show's guests of the week. 

After the recording, alone in the small meeting room of their office building, Youngbin had rested his hands on Inseong's hips and asked, "What will you do if we had to do the penalty together? Will you be able to resist my kiss?" 

He remembered Inseong squirming in his hold and admitting after a few kisses that yes, Youngbin was _that_ irresitible. 

Youngbin smiled to himself. Again and again, he would prove to both himself and Inseong that no matter how shameless Inseong got, all Youngbin needed was a few words and touches to get Inseong shy and flustered. Inseong might share his cuteness with others, but his shyness was just for Youngbin. 

As Inseong did a sexy dance with Mingi from Ateez and pretended to pull the other idol into a steamy kiss, the other hosts and Ateez members rushed towards them to protect the broadcast's non-adult rating. Youngbin continued smiling and watching, marveling at the chaos and at Inseong, the centre of chaotic energy who would turn soft and spoiled in his arms. 


	3. Dreamer

Humoring his hyung, Chanhee let Inseong lie on the workout bench and held onto the metal bar before Inseong curled his fingers around it. For once, Inseong wanted to work out, hoping that he could cut his diet short after burning enough calories.

Looking down at Inseong, Chanhee said, "Hyung, this isn't the best time to become an exercise nut. The doctor just allowed you to attend dance practice again."

"What are you talking about, I'm always an exercise nut," Inseong insisted, grasping along the middle of the bar and obviously clueless about which part to grip. "And yeah, I'm really happy to join you guys, but I've gotten rusty. I don't want to slow everyone down with my lack of stamina."

Chanhee just sighed and shook his head. He thought that as Inseong was still unwell, Inseong should just live his truth as someone who liked sleeping and eating all day. But Chanhee continued to help Inseong work out, fulfilling his wish to be there in person for Inseong. With his shoots and schedules with the others, he had been too busy to be around much right after Inseong collapsed.

Inseong breathed in as Chanhee pushed the bar down, then breathed out as Chanhee lifted the bar and took on most of the weight.

Of course, Inseong commented, "This is easier than I thought."

"Shall I make it heavier for you?"

Once Chanhee loosened his grip by a fraction, Inseong yelped, "Too heavy!"

There was no point in Chanhee working out for Inseong.

Inseong seemed to realise this too as he caught his breath and said, "Okay, ignore my complaints. Give it to me. Let's make some abs."

Chanhee doubted that would be happening anytime soon. Inseong really should be resting, but unlike the other days that they were in the gym together, Inseong wouldn't give up on working out on his own. Tiring Inseong out on purpose was too dangerous and Chanhee had to try another way to get Inseong to cut his 'workout' short.

"Why don't you just go to our dorm and make out with Youngbin-hyung?" He said.

"W-What!?"

To recover from getting flustered, Inseong tried to pull the bar down closer to his chest, but Chanhee wouldn't let him.

"That's what you two like to do after promotions, right?" Chanhee pointed out. "Secretly make out after months of being horny."

"What are you talking about! If you keep talking like that and gaining more muscles, people will mistake you for a hyung instead of our cute maknae."

"Me? I haven't bulked up that much, not when compared to Youngbin-hyung. You haven't noticed how much bigger his arms have gotten, have you?"

"No..." Inseong frowned, as if he was busy with thinking back to their last dance practice and recalling the shape of their leader's biceps.

Chanhee knew just what to say to stir Inseong's imagination. "You know, your drawings of bulked up Pokemon...Youngbin-hyung now looks a lot like those."

"Well, if that's true, I..." Inseong let out a deep breath, set his lips together and declared, "I should go and get my eyes checked. Forget my chest, I think my vision has gotten worse."

With Chanhee's firm grip on the bar, Inseong could just let go and slide down the workout bench to get back up.

He gave Chani's shoulder a light pat and said, "I'm off to the glasses store. Thanks for being hyung's workout buddy for today!"

After Inseong had left, and the gym was empty once more, Chanhee let out the snort that he had been holding in. Only a fool would believe that Inseong was going to peer at eye charts instead of finding Youngbin to get his hands on Youngbin's arms. Being around those that he loved suited Inseong more than being around sports equipment.

To begin his own training, Chanhee set the metal bar on its stand and lied on the bench before gripping the bar. For having nudged his hyung towards what his hyung truly needed, he was pretty proud of himself.


	4. Liar

When Inseong noticed the unhappiness resurface on Youngbin's face, showing his worry that everything would take a turn for the worse--for Inseong, for himself, for everyone--Inseong wanted to kiss it away. He could not as they were still in the middle of dance practice. As he raised his upper body from the wooden floor of the studio, he noticed Youngbin rushing towards him, followed by the other members and their dance instructor. 

He had been feeling a little dizzy. But if it weren't for the sweat that had dripped on the floor, he wouldn't have slipped and fell. Their third debut anniversary was coming up and when he returned to dancing for their fans, he didn't want to be out of shape and out of practice. 

Later, late at night in the living room of the big dorm, Inseong sidled closer to Youngbin on the couch to claim his kiss. 

Whenever they were together alone and free from interruptions, their unbroken chain of kisses would begin. But Youngbin only gave Inseong a light peck on the lips, drew back and squeezed Inseong's hands in apology. 

While Inseong squeezed Youngbin's hands back, he complained, "That's not enough. I've been cutting down on snacks and other delicious food for my diet, and I can't cut down on _you_ too." 

"But it'll be better for your body," Youngbin replied with a little smile. 

As Inseong leaned closer to Youngbin, he ran his fingers through Youngbin's hair that had been dyed silver. 

"Maybe you don't notice it cause of the dye, but you've grown quite a bit of white hairs," Inseong said. 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah." Inseong let strands of Youngbin's hair fall from his fingers and kissed where the silver strands met Youngbin's cheek. "You'll age too quickly if you worry too much about the little things. Kissing is not as tough as dancing, okay?"

Youngbin laughed. "Of course it's not. But you do get light-headed from both." 

"You're wrong. I get _you_ light-headed with my kiss." 

To prove it, Inseong pressed their lips together, giving Youngbin a kiss that packed a lot more heat than Youngbin's soft peck.

Under him, Youngbin relaxed and closed his eyes. He rested his hand on Inseong's waist, putting his trust in Inseong to set their limits and not hurt himself. 

Inseong wanted to kiss Youngbin until he was out of breath. He wanted to kiss Youngbin for as long as he was sure the ache in his chest was from having Youngbin close to him, nothing more. If Youngbin wouldn't mind, he'd kiss Youngbin until he passed out. 

Against Inseong's lips, Youngbin barely moved his mouth, as if he was afraid of stealing Inseong's breath. His restraint had the opposite effect as Inseong got frustrated and sharply inhaled, filling his lungs with too much air at once. As Inseong pulled away to lean back against the couch and exhale, he kept himself from putting his hand on his chest. 

He didn't want to give Youngbin the impression that Youngbin had done anything wrong. Falling back on his trademark move, he reached into the pocket of his shorts for his lip balm, uncapped it and traced its dark pink tip over his lips. 

He applied his lip balm, drawing Youngbin's attention to his lips. To keep Youngbin staring at his mouth, he applied two more layers and smacked his lips together. 

He looked up at Youngbin, smirking at the sight of Youngbin's cheeks that were as red as Inseong's lips probably were. 

"You..." Youngbin laughed and asked, "Are your lips that dry?" 

"No," Inseong said, recapping his lip balm. "I just want to give you a good taste. It's been a while since you've eaten my lip balm." 

He turned his face up, closing his eyes as he waited for Youngbin to show him that he still wanted him. When Inseong felt Youngbin's hand cupping his face and Youngbin stroking down the back of his neck, he reopened his eyes to find Youngbin taking in the whole of his face. 

"I'll eat well," Youngbin whispered before giving Inseong his kiss. 

He flicked his tongue out from between his lips, swiping away a trace of Inseong's lip balm. Inseong kissed him back but kept his mouth closed to encourage Youngbin to kiss him more. Youngbin laid more gentle presses of his lips, releasing warm breath on Inseong's chin and using his tongue to tease at the parting of Inseong's lips. 

As Inseong parted his lips, he welcomed the invasion of Youngbin's tongue. Instead of thrusting into his mouth, Youngbin drew back and pressed his hand against the back of Inseong's head to bring Inseong closer to him. Inseong moaned, trying to entice Youngbin to thrust his tongue into the reverberations that he made with his throat, but Youngbin just kissed his lips harder. 

He raised his head to nuzzle the skin of Inseong's neck, saying, "I'm sorry. If we do more than this, we'll wake everyone up." 

Inseong sighed, showing both his delight in Youngbin's kisses on his throat and his reluctance to stop there. "Can we do a little more so both of us can sleep well? It'll be a pain to just continue in our imaginations." 

Youngbin moaned as Inseong shifted to grind their hips together. Without Inseong's touches, Youngbin seldom met his body's needs on his own. Unless Inseong stepped in, Youngbin would forget how strong those needs were after burying them under the exhaustion and stress from the daily grind. 

"You'll haunt my dreams," Youngbin admitted. "Reapplying your lip balm and acting like you're not trying to give me perverted thoughts." 

As if displeased, he grazed his teeth against Inseong's throat. But Inseong knew better. He knew too, that if they were in a hotel room, Youngbin would tug at the front of Inseong's shirt collar to bite down on the curve of Inseong's throat. 

Trembling against Youngbin, Inseong said, "The lip balm...what if I put something else like it on my lips.." 

"Something...?" 

Inseong answered with his actions. After lightly pushing Youngbin away, he got to his feet to kneel in front of Youngbin. He looked straight between Youngbin's legs, telling Youngbin without words that he wanted what was underneath Youngbin's pants on his mouth. 

"Inseongie--" 

"I'll be fine," Inseong said, taking Youngbin's hand. "It'll be bad for me to be out of practice for even sucking you off. But I'll stop if you really don't want me to." 

"You..." Youngbin bit his lower lip, curled his fingers around Inseong's fingers and said, "Why do you have to practise? You're already really good at it." 

He neither told Inseong to stop nor gave his permission for Inseong to go on. 

"I'll continue, okay?" Inseong asked. 

"Okay," Youngbin said with a tentative nod. "But I think it's safer for me to not come in your mouth." 

Inseong saw his point. To prepare for Youngbin's release, he moved the tissue box on the coffee table closer to him. The short delay stirred his nerves and when he turned back to stroke between Youngbin's legs, he hoped that he could use his mouth on Youngbin as well as he usually did. 

He was off to a great start as he rubbed his hand over the bulge rising from beneath Youngbin's pants. As he pressed a little harder, he heard the tell-tale hitch in Youngbin's breath. Youngbin raised his hips to hump his cock against Inseong's hand and grabbed the bottom of his T-shirt to stuff into his mouth, muffling the moans and sighs that Inseong was drawing out of him. 

Inseong could not resist pressing his lips to Youngbin's lower belly and what he could kiss of the tattoo running along Youngbin's side. Youngbin's abdominal muscles were flatter and firmer than before, proving the results of his latest exercise plan. Youngbin deserved to be kissed everywhere, but for tonight, Inseong would have to settle for kissing where Youngbin needed to be kissed the most. 

After Inseong ran his fingers over Youngbin's stomach, letting himself be fascinated with the rise and fall of Youngbin's breathing, he tugged at the front of Youngbin's pants. Youngbin plunged his hand under his waistband to bring his cock out, accidentally smacking it against Inseong's cheek. 

Inseong smirked, thinking he could crack a joke about how Youngbin couldn't wait to feed Inseong his cock. But Inseong could put his mouth to better use. With his fingers around Youngbin's cock, he took its tip into his mouth to get it even wetter. 

Youngbin moaned around the T-shirt in his mouth. He reached for Inseong's hand as Inseong reached for his. While Inseong sucked and tasted Youngbin, he caressed Youngbin's fingers with his thumb, assuring Youngbin that he was pacing himself and that he would not go too far. He took measured breaths through his nose, like what he had done during dance practice, and used lots of spit as he lapped on Youngbin's cock to compensate for being unable to take Youngbin deeper into his mouth. 

To study his handiwork, he pulled away. The glistening tip of Youngbin's cock had become close to the shade of red of Inseong's lip balm. 

"Hey, look at me," Inseong said. 

He made sure that Youngbin was watching as he took Youngbin's cock in his hand and drew the tip over his mouth, tracing the shape of his lips. 

Youngbin let the fabric of his shirt fall from his mouth. 

"Inseongie," he groaned. "You--" 

"Yeah, I know," Inseong said, curling his lips up as he swiped the tip of his tongue over the traces of Youngbin's pre-come that had gotten on his lips. 

He could tell that Youngbin was torn between praising him and cursing at him. After what Inseong had done, Youngbin would have to get used to Inseong reapply his lip balm and not think dirty thoughts all over again. Youngbin could only give Inseong's fingers a firm squeeze for ruining his efforts to appear unaffected by Inseong's depravity. 

They continued holding hands as Inseong sucked Youngbin a little more. No matter how Inseong missed the spurts of Youngbin's warm come going down his throat, he would rather avoid choking and ruining the great memory that they had just made. He reluctantly pulled away again to wrap a thick wad of tissues around the tip of Youngbin's cock, not letting go until Youngbin finished coming. 

When he felt Youngbin's cock twitch as it released the last drops of semen, his own cock twitched as well. 

Fighting against the bliss that threatened to take his body over, Youngbin sat up straight and patted the empty space beside him, telling Inseong, "Come here." 

Inseong scrambled up. He straddled Youngbin's thigh to claim another kiss from Youngbin and ended up humping Youngbin's thigh and hip. His desperation had taken over and he would have been embarrassed if not for Youngbin stroking his back, encouraging him to take what he needed. Inseong came in his underwear, letting out a moan that Youngbin swallowed. 

It was tempting to fall asleep in Youngbin's arms and on Youngbin's chest that was as comfortable as Inseong's bed. 

To keep himself from drifting off, Inseong said, "So I'm not _that_ out of practice." 

"Yeah," Youngbin said with a laugh as he stroked Inseong's hair. "But I don't mind if you are, even for dancing." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Cause I know you'll continue to get better with me, by my side." 

Inseong hummed, soaking in the peace from Youngbin's embrace. His place by Youngbin's side was indeed the best place for him to get better at his skills, at receiving love and at growing to become his best self. 


	5. See U Tomorrow

At the archery range, Inseong put his past month of suffering behind him. He drew his bow taut and shot arrow after arrow, earning cheers and claps from Chanhee and Seokwoo. For that year's Idol Star Athletic Championships, Inseong and his two donsaengs were going to shoot through the audience's hearts and win medals. 

The hours of handling his bow had even made his arm a little bigger. As he sat on the couch of the big dorm's living room with Youngbin, he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to let Youngbin touch and inspect his upper arm. 

"Did you really bulk up after just half a day of exercise?" Youngbin asked. 

After squeezing around Inseong's bicep, Youngbin gasped and said, "You did." 

"I was sick, but I came back stronger and fitter than before," Inseong boasted. 

Prodding at the front and back of Inseong's upper arm, Youngbin said, "I'd like to see these arms get huge. Too huge for sleeves to the point that you'll have to wear sleeveless for the whole of our next promotion." 

"Well, I could but...my arm would go back to normal since I can't shoot arrows every day." 

"You can always lift weights and do pull-ups at the gym," Youngbin replied. "Train every day like Idol Star Athletics Championships is just around the corner." 

The sparkle in Youngbin's eyes tempted Inseong to actually commit to a workout regime. Not just any regime, but their trainer's toughest menu that would enlarge every part of Inseong's body like how Inseong's love for Youngbin had enlarged Inseong's heart. Just imagining Youngbin's reaction to the results sped up Inseong's breathing and heart rate. 

"Shall I do that?" Inseong asked, looking into Youngbin's eyes as he rested his hand on Youngbin's fingers that still encircled his arm. "One day, you'll wake up and you won't believe how sexy I've gotten." 

Just when Inseong was about to make a promise that would turn into a lie, the door to the bathroom cracked open. Fresh from the shower and shirtless, their member and actual gymgoer stepped out and crossed the room. 

"Yoonie-Yoonie!" Inseong cried out. 

Seeing the sharp definitions of Jaeyoon's eight-pack restored Inseong's sanity. Love, and Youngbin's beautiful eyes, had blinded Inseong from the reality that he would only get abs like Jaeyoon's in his dreams. 

"I heard everything," Jaeyoon said. 

Without any warning, he bent down to squeeze Inseong's other arm that Youngbin wasn't feeling up. Inseong yelped, thinking that Jaeyoon must have mistaken his limb for a dumbbell. 

"Oops, my bad." Jaeyoon followed up his apology with a much lighter squeeze around the curve of Inseong's shoulder. "I thought you wouldn't feel that cause your arm has gotten so huge." 

As Jaeyoon strode towards his room, he shot a wink at Youngbin that Inseong didn't miss. It seemed like a cue for Youngbin to move to Inseong's other side and treat the arm that Jaeyoon had squeezed to a massage. Inseong sighed, both to show appreciation for Youngbin's touch and to vent his disappointment at himself for being a weakling. 

"You know, it wouldn't be interesting to have too many bulked up members in our group," Youngbin said as he kneaded Inseong's arm. "You're fine just the way you are." 

"Don't get blinded by love, it's not good for you," Inseong advised. 

Once Youngbin released Inseong's arm, he raised both his hands to rest them against the sides of Inseong's face and turned Inseong towards him. 

"What if I don't mind getting blinded by looking at you?" Youngbin said. 

"What...That..."

It was all Youngbin's fault that Inseong couldn't string words together into a clever reply. Youngbin really didn't have to sound so serious and keep a straight face when saying lines like _that_. Inseong couldn't even settle on which to do first: giggle, lick his lips that had gone dry or give Youngbin a kiss. 

In the end, he settled for another option. As he caressed Youngbin's hand that rested against his cheek, he made a promise to himself that he could keep: to step up his game before Youngbin would outmatch him in being an outrageous flirt. 


	6. Echo

Beside the bed in their hotel room, the white scented candle burned. Earlier in their tour, Youngbin had bought it in one of the cities they stopped at, hoping to use it as a prop to set a romantic mood. As the candle filled the air with the scent of cinnamon, Youngbin flattened his back against the bed and tilted his head up to receive Inseong's kiss. 

Sitting with his thighs bracketing Youngbin's chest, Inseong pressed their lips together and reached up to entwine their fingers. He gave Youngbin a long, deep kiss, taking it slow after rushing to get himself and Youngbin out of their clothes. Youngbin kissed him back, sinking into the bliss of having Inseong naked and close to him. 

They had kissed and touched each other in many hotel rooms and in many cities, but tonight was unlike those other nights. Before they had to get on a plan and fly home, they were going to do what they had saved for the end of their tour: to sleep together without a condom. 

Pulling apart from Youngbin's lips, Inseong released Youngbin's fingers to stroke the side of Youngbin's face. 

"I'm going to do it," Inseong said. 

The corners of his lips twitched into a smile of barely contained glee as he continued, "I'm going to let you come inside me." 

Youngbin swallowed and nodded, bringing his hand to the smooth skin of Inseong's thigh. He felt the muscles there, imagining Inseong using his thighs to raise himself up and slam back down on Youngbin. Inseong would have to do most of the work and might get tired halfway, especially as they had used a lot of energy for their last performance. 

"Wait," Youngbin said. "Can we do it another way?" 

Inseong blinked, surprised that Youngbin didn't want to jump right into the main act. 

Still, he asked, "What do you want to do?" 

"Can I get behind you?" 

"Sure," Inseong replied, rolling sideways and off Youngbin's chest. 

Youngbin sat up to allow Inseong to get on his hands and knees on the bed. Getting behind Inseong, he ran his hand down the spine of Inseong's broad back, then reached around to wrap his fingers around Inseong's cock. Inseong had not softened one bit and as Youngbin stroked him, he let out a small sigh with a thrust against Youngbin's palm. 

"Don't do that now," he said, going tense as he deliberately stopped the shifting of his hips. "Don't want to come before you do." 

Releasing Inseong's cock, Youngbin pressed a kiss to the middle of Inseong's back and along the curve of Inseong's shoulder. "That might be difficult. I like touching you too much." 

"Why not pretend that you're in an art museum? Do not touch the exhibit." 

Youngbin laughed. To reward Inseong for his wit, he lined his cock up against Inseong's hole. At the first hint of the warmth and tightness inside Inseong, Youngbin felt his thighs shake. He knew he wouldn't last long without the extra protective layer of the condom around his cock. Inseong wanted him to come first, but he wouldn't be happy if Youngbin came before he was even close. 

Youngbin had another idea to go deep inside Inseong while bringing Inseong close to climax. He drew back, braced for the blow to his heart as Inseong gasped and his shoulders shook. With his arm around Inseong's waist, Youngbin rearranged their bodies so Inseong could lie on his side with his back against Youngbin's chest. 

As Inseong huffed and squirmed, Youngbin loosened his hold to stroke down Inseong's side, calming him down. 

"If you change positions one more time, I'll..." Inseong let his words trail off to get Youngbin to imagine the worst. 

"I won't." 

To further soothe Inseong's irritation, Youngbin kissed the back of Inseong's neck. But Inseong continued to simmer and squirmed some more. 

"You'd better not. Or else I'm going away," he said. 

"For real? Where would you go?" 

Youngbin wedged his fingers between the cheeks of Inseong's ass to put them on Inseong's wet hole. The light pressure got Inseong arching back and getting the tips of Youngbin's fingers inside him. As Youngbin slid more of his fingers in, confirming that Inseong didn't need any more preparation, Inseong moaned and trembled for him. 

Still, Inseong tried his best to sound like he would carry out his threat. "I'll...I'll go and buy some street food..." 

"I can't let you walk on the streets like this." 

Without letting up the thrusts of his fingers inside Inseong, Youngbin peeked over Inseong's shoulder. Inseong was definitely not going anywhere with his cock hard and dripping, but he was reluctant to let Youngbin off the hook. He tried to hold in his moans, yet the shifting of his hips betrayed his need for Youngbin's fingers and more. 

"I need you." 

The words spilled out of Youngbin's mouth. As Youngbin repeated them, he found himself laying his heart bare. "I need you. I wish I could have made tonight perfect from the start." 

"Youngbin-ah..." 

To let Inseong speak, Youngbin slipped his fingers out of him. 

Craning his head back to look at Youngbin, Inseong said, "I don't need perfection. I just need you too. Has it...has it gone down?" 

"Nope," Youngbin replied, pressing the length of his erection against Inseong's ass. "We haven't done anything with it yet." 

"And who's fault is that..." Inseong grumbled. 

As Inseong went from tender to grumpy, Youngbin chuckled. He really shouldn't test Inseong's patience anymore. If he delayed taking Inseong any longer, Inseong might really wiggle out of his grasp. 

Nudging the tip of his cock against Inseong's hole, Youngbin warned, "I might come right away once I'm inside you."

"I don't mind. You're overthinking it." 

Youngbin admitted that he was. But he couldn't overthink, let alone think, as he pushed into Inseong and stretched Inseong open with his girth. He concentrated on not giving in to the incredible warmth too soon, going in deeper with Inseong guiding him. 

"That's good, so good," Inseong moaned. "More, please..."

Youngbin gave him more. He took deep lungfuls of air and puffed warm breaths on Inseong's shoulder as he shut his eyes. He only reopened them when he was all the way in, clutching the side of Inseong's hip. 

"How's that?" He asked, straining to speak. "You okay?" 

Inseong nodded. "Why are you so big...I like it..." 

Youngbin felt his cheeks go warm and he buried his face in the crook of Inseong's shoulder. Inseong didn't seem to really know what he was saying, but his words were as deadly as ever. As Youngbin had no clever retort, he just started shifting his hips and moving inside Inseong with shallow thrusts. He reached around to stroke Inseong from his balls to the tip of his cock, checking that Inseong was still hard, then ran his hand up to tweak Inseong's hard nipples and down again so they could hold hands. 

Youngbin wasn't sure when the heat and tightness inside Inseong didn't threaten to tip him over as much. When he thought he could take it, he sped up his thrusts. Inseong moaned, louder and louder, and even raised his leg to hook it behind Youngbin's ankle and got Youngbin to thrust even deeper into him. Youngbin helped him, hooking his arm under Inseong's knee and dividing his strength between holding up Inseong's leg and driving into Inseong. 

With Inseong tightening around him, Youngbin didn't get tired from his thrusts, only more energised to fill Inseong up. Looking over Inseong's shoulder, he watched Inseong busy with stroking himself, smearing his fingers with his own pre-come. At his next thrust, Youngbin scraped his cock against Inseong's prostate, getting Inseong's cock to dribble a little more along with a drawn out moan out of Inseong. 

Youngbin did it again, thrusting harder until Inseong's cries rang in his ears. Wrapping his hand around Inseong's fingers, he stroked Inseong off with him and as Inseong came, Youngbin squeezed around both Inseong's fingers and Inseong's cock. At Inseong's climax, he let himself go too, surrendering and coming deep inside Inseong. 

As he lowered Inseong's leg and was about to pull out, Inseong scratched Youngbin's foot with his big toe and said, "Not so fast. Let's stay like this." 

"Okay," Youngbin replied with a kiss to Inseong's shoulder. 

He moved his lips further up and along Inseong's neck. When Inseong craned his neck towards Youngbin, Youngbin held him closer as they shared a kiss. They had to separate their bodies when Youngbin went soft inside Inseong and as Youngbin pulled out, he was careful to not let too much of his come drip out of Inseong and onto the sheets. 

Inseong ruined Youngbin's effort, lying on his back and opening his legs as he put his fingers into his hole to scoop out some of Youngbin's come. 

Grinning up at Youngbin, he said, "I've got a lot out of you." 

"You did," Youngbin replied. 

He leaned down to lay kisses all over Inseong's beautiful face, pulling away as Inseong said, "And your stamina is amazing. I wouldn't last that long if I were the one in you." 

"Hmm...I could have done better. If I had gone longer and harder, you wouldn't be talking right after. You'd just be a puddle of bliss." 

"That was me seconds ago," Inseong admitted. "I want to do better too. I wanted you to come first, but that didn't happen." 

Inseong sighed and pursed his lips, as if he was unwilling to lose in the race to get each other to climax. 

For that race, they were both winners in the end. But Youngbin didn't want to lose either. Claiming another kiss from Inseong, he promised to himself that if Inseong fell even deeper in love, Youngbin would fall with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> We've reached the era in which I became a Fantasy!
> 
> Chapter 2 is inspired by Inseong's antics when he was a host on We K-Pop. 
> 
> Here's [Inseong's fanart of buff Pokemon](https://twitter.com/Yaki_i3/status/1296900192675889153). 
> 
> My BinSeong fan account: [@guava_otp93](https://twitter.com/guava_otp93)


End file.
